Robert Rodriquez (The Cleveland Show)
Robert Anthony Rodriguez is, in real life, an American filmmaker. A fictionalized version of him appeared in the FOX Animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, where he was portrayed as a one-time villain in the episode "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang". He found a resurfaced Blaxploitation film of Donna and planned to sell it, much to her dismay. He was guest voice acted by his real-life counterpart. Biography The Brown-Tubbs Family went to a Comic Con in San Diego, where Cleveland wanted to bring recognition to his Waderman comic books. Donna found that an old Blaxploitation film called "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang" was being advertised. This is a film she made back in college, featuring her as the lead character and she did not know it would resurface to the public again. Donna tracked down the film to Robert Rodriguez, who said he had every right to show that film, since she did consent to it, back when it was first made. He said he was going to be doing a live screening of it later and asked if she would participate in an interview with the fans. Donna obviously refused at first, but he took advantage of the fact that Cleveland was trying to sell some terrible comics and made a deal with her. He'd make those comics famous and keep Cleveland oblivious to the fact that they're total crap if she did the interview. Donna obliged. Cleveland walked into the screening and learned everything. Donna assured him that this was going to be the end of everything, since Robert Rodriguez promised that he'd never show the film again after that screening. Unfortunately, due to the popularity the film picked up, Robert changed his mind about this and said he'd be producing it and making it a full-fledged straight-to-video movie. Cleveland and Donna attacked him, trying to get the movie back from him, but he called Danny Trejo and Cheech Marin to handle them and get them out of there. Cleveland and Donna came back in character as Waderman and Hot Cocoa Bang Bang. The three of them got into an action-packed battle with him, fitting the tone of their respective works of fiction. This time, they defeated him, and to add insult to injury, Cleveland also fired a missile at a passing by gasoline truck, which blew up on Robert Rodriguez and killed him. Appearance Robert Rodriguez is modeled after his real-life counterpart. He wears a black cowboy hat and a brown cowboy vest with a black shirt. He has long black hair and a nicely shaven beard. Personality Robert Rodriguez is portrayed as a seductive ladies' man, who was able to get on Donna's good side, by seducing her. He is still evil to the very core, being a corporate hack, who'd shamelessly ruin Donna's life with that embarrassing film, just to make money for himself. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot